<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A man's best friend by silvery_sunset</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533140">A man's best friend</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvery_sunset/pseuds/silvery_sunset'>silvery_sunset</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Hoshiumi is alone in Hirugami household with a dog, Slice of Life, That's it, Wholesomeness</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-08 06:55:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,048</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27533140</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/silvery_sunset/pseuds/silvery_sunset</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"You know, Sachiro once told me you had really bad days when he got started in middle school."</p>
<p>"You miss him don't you?" </p>
<p>"It's okay, I'm no good with changes too"</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hirugami Sachirou/Hoshiumi Kourai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>56</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A man's best friend</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/daedalust/gifts">daedalust</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For kdad. For our mutual love for Kotarou Hirugami. For Kotarou Hirugami. I am crying.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Are you sure? I can totally take him with me, we can stop to let him have a breather. Maybe I don't need to go on this trip at all, I can stay and take care of him, right? Or just put a camera in the house so I can see how you're doing." Sachiro walked in circles around the living room and his rambling was making Korai dizzy from following him with his eyes. </p>
<p>"I don't think I remember seeing you this worried about anything. Ever." Korai shook his head and splayed his body on the big dogs of the living room of the Hirugami household. Hearing hustling behind himself, he whistled and leaned forward to pat the happy dog running towards him. </p>
<p>"See? We're gonna be fine."</p>
<p>"I know. I'm worried about everything else."</p>
<p>"You don't trust me to take care of Kotarou in your house? Damn Sachiro, all these years together didn't mean anything to you?" Kotarou nuzzled against Hoshiumi's palm as he whispered softly about how his friend was the only one he could trust in this evil world of heartless boyfriends.</p>
<p>Hirugami sighed, not even struggling against the fond smile that made its way across his mouth watching his best friend and the idiot he chose to share his life with having fun together. For the first time in a long time, he actually wanted to go on a family vacation and if anything went wrong, he'd blame it on Fukuro nii-san. It had been his idea after all. </p>
<p>"I need to finish packing. You two go for a walk before the sun sets, I'm leaving everything you need to know on a list, Korai." </p>
<p>"We'll be fine, Sachiro." Korai stood up from the sofa, walking up to embrace his boyfriend's waist, feeling him slowly relax in his grip. "Did you get my snacks?" </p>
<p>"All stacked in the lower cupboard. No human food for Kotarou. He's gonna ask for it."</p>
<p>"Copy that, right, Kotarou?" The dog wagged his tail and climbed Korai's lap, asking for a head pat.</p>
<p>Sachiro frowned and leaned down and left a kiss on Hoshiumi's cheek before handing him a leash. "You two can go now since you love each other so much. Have fun!" </p>
<p>Sachiro did not leave a list, it was a five page long spreadsheet schedule on activities, feeding time, walking time and exercise. And that was Korai's part of the list. He left it back on the kitchen counter before opening the door to the backyard where Kotarou could be seen biting a little red rubber ball. </p>
<p>"Wanna play a little before bed?" He asks, closing the door. The chilly night air made Korai shudder a little, he should've put another jacket on. Folding his arms he watches as the dog slowly realizes his presence, looking away and hiding the ball. </p>
<p>"Come on, just a little." </p>
<p>Kotarou barks. Korai extends his hand and the dog seems to ponder the decision before giving him the ball, releasing it from his mouth.</p>
<p>Korai was about to throw the rubber ball around the yard when Kotarou sat down on the grass, whimpering softly. </p>
<p>Whenever he'd come to play ball with the dog, he was always eager to chase it around or just try to bite it off Hoshiumi's hand. He had tried to teach the dog how to play volleyball once, even getting him to receive some serves. The volleyball skill really runs in the Hirugami family. </p>
<p>His chest tightened at the sight of his little friend so strangely out of his usual happy and excited demeanor. </p>
<p>"You don't want to play, huh?" Sighing, Korai took a spot right beside Kotarou to sit, the dog immediately standing up and finding a place to his head on his lap. </p>
<p>"You know, Sachiro once told me you had really bad days when he got started in middle school." Korai looked up to the now starry sky, scratching behind the dog's ears. Sometimes, he wished Kotarou could talk back to him, but the pleasing nuzzle of his fur on his lap as he accepts the caress tells him all he needs to know. </p>
<p>"You miss him, don't you? It's okay." He whispered. "I'm no good with changes too." </p>
<p>No more words were said. Kotarou's tail lazily dragged itself around the floor as Korai continued to let him relax against him. </p>
<p>Hoshiumi woke up to barking and scratching on the bedroom door. And his alarm too. And several texts from Sachiro. </p>
<p>"Mornin'" he mumbled as the dog followed him around, circling his legs. Careful to not trip on Kotarou, Korai swiftly dodged his path while making his way to the bathroom and the kitchen. </p>
<p>Sleeping in the Hirugami household wasn't new for him since he'd started dating Sachiro, but seeing the enormous house completely silent gave him a weird feeling in the pit of his stomach. </p>
<p>Kotarou needed to eat and his food was nowhere to be seen in the lower cupboards of the kitchen, behind the several packets of chips and containers with takeout traditional Japanese food. The last time he'd tried to cook in there didn't go that well.</p>
<p>Kotarou placed his head on Hoshiumi's right, as if he was trying to look for his food too. </p>
<p>"Sachiro said he'd leave it here but maybe he forgot. But he wouldn't forget about your food, would he?" </p>
<p>Kotarou tilted his head to the side and so did Korai. </p>
<p>The dog couldn't starve and asking Sachiro would elicit more questions with how worried he seemed in the texts from yesterday night, asking for pictures of the dog and sounding like a boss from one of these weird comedy TV shows.</p>
<p>So that's what takes Korai to stand at the top of the kitchen counter, balancing on the edge of his as the dog claws on it and barks encouragingly. At least that's what he wants to believe. </p>
<p>"These damn tall people…" he muttered, finally getting his hand to the handle of the exaggeratedly high cupboard and opening it to see a can of dog food. Perfect. </p>
<p>"Gotcha." said Korai before the disaster. </p>
<p>Of course, he'd lost his balance and of course he was going to fall on the floor and die and Sachiro would resurrect him to kill him again for traumatizing his poor dog. </p>
<p>Kotarou barked when the can fell on the floor, biting at the metallic lid. Korai thinks he saw his life flash before his eyes and uttered his last wishes. Clutching to the edge of it for his dear life, he saw a can of sardine inside it and pulled it out before sitting on the counter, very, very slowly. </p>
<p>"Alright so item one checked! I'll finish dusting the shelves and we can go out. What do you think?" Hoshiumi said, chomping his fried sardine with the previously made rice he found in the fridge. He was still sitting on the counter.</p>
<p>Kotarou clawed at his knees, barking and panting, ready to leave. </p>
<p>Surprisingly, it was peaceful to clean it up alongside the dog, that kept staring at him from his bed or stood out of the room he cleaned, waiting. When Hoshiumi got his hands on the leash, Kotarou jumped and ran around him, almost knocking him over by jumping on his thighs. </p>
<p>"It's a little earlier than Sachiro has planned but it's not gonna hurt you, right?" Korai smiled as they made their way out. </p>
<p>The dog park was nearby and it was always full in the morning. Maybe Sachiro had planned it all out for a reason. Hearing Kotarou growl, Korai wondered if it was a good idea to bring him here. Nevermind, they'd just play and walk a little, they were both going to be okay, the strangers be damned. </p>
<p>The strangers were not damned and Hoshiumi regrets all his.life decisions since he'd left bed today. Also, when did the dog get this strong? He could barely hold Kotarou by the leash as he walked up to every other dog in the park, staring and growling. He was always sweet when at home, but when he was out near so many strangers, it was like his sweet friend was being possessed by a rabid Chihuahua, that was being possessed by some demonic entity.</p>
<p>He wishes he was exaggerating, but right now, Kotarou is staring at a not so friendly looking Rottweiler dog. A female, it wears these funny dog clothes Hoshiumi never understood the reason of its existence. </p>
<p>"Hey, Kotarou why do we go near the fountain again, buddy?" </p>
<p>And he continues to growl. The owner is staring at Korai now. He prays the dog does not notice them in her sunbathing. </p>
<p>Too late, say the deities, as she starts to growl and bark back at Kotarou's grumpy face, her owner held her in place by the short leash, giving both Korai and dog a look that made them flinch. </p>
<p>"What did Sachiro say about fighting strangers? I should make you go back and apologise, you can't just go around growling and challenging other dogs like this." Korai hissed, kneeling on the floor to meet the dog's low gaze. He seemed guilty. He also seemed to be following a butterfly that was flying on the bush of hydrangeas behind them. </p>
<p>It was a moment of weakness, he'd say. </p>
<p>His hand let go of the leash to make Kotarou look at his face, the dog on the other way, ran towards the flying butterfly, leaving leash, Korai and scolding behind, tongue out in the air. </p>
<p>Sachiro is going to kill him isn't he? </p>
<p>Kotarou may be an older dog but he sure runs like a puppy, Korai keeps his breath steady, chasing the dog around the park and ignoring every person he bumps into. </p>
<p>His cell phone rings and without stopping, Korai sets it to speakers.</p>
<p>"Korai-kun?" </p>
<p>Oh no. </p>
<p>"Hello, Sachiro, how's the trip going? Is everyone fine? Send a hug to your mom and Shouko nee-san!" </p>
<p>"You're panting. Are you running? This late in the morning?" </p>
<p>"I'm just jogging around. You didn't answer mez how are you doing?" He feels like passing out. His stomach is stinging. Kotarou's figure is still in his sight. This damn dog needs to get tired at some point. </p>
<p>"How's Kotarou?" He heard a faint hustle. "Can you put on the video call so I can see him?" </p>
<p>"NO!" </p>
<p>"Why not? Korai-kun let me see him." </p>
<p>"He's… busy right now."</p>
<p>"Busy with what?"</p>
<p>"Busy. Call later, I'll be sure to let you see him, he's fine."</p>
<p>"Korai-kun, let me see my dog, will you?"</p>
<p>The butterfly stops on its track and lands on the handrail of the bridge that crosses the big fountain in the park. Korai sprints on his way and attaches the leash, the dog barks at him. </p>
<p>"Oh there he is, just give me a minute." Setting the call to video, he turned the camera to the dog. "Say hello to Dad, Kotarou!" </p>
<p>"Oh who's a good boy, good to see you two are doing fine" the smile on his voice let Korai release a last breath of relief, leaning against the handrail. "You're not home though…"</p>
<p>"We're walking. Just got out of home. All according to the plan!" </p>
<p>"Good. Come back soon, Korai, don't tire him out." </p>
<p>"I won't." And Kotarou barked along, happily collaborating to his explanation. </p>
<p>Sachiro told him about the trips and showed them the big apartment they were all at, even Fukuro-san appeared at the end, right when he decided to hang up. </p>
<p>"You think you're escaping our talk, sir?" Hoshiumi said, watching the dog lay down on his belly asking for more petting after lunch time. </p>
<p>Kotarou whimpered, looking at Hoshiumi with big eyes, ears lowered. </p>
<p>"Stop looking at me like that."</p>
<p>More staring. </p>
<p>"Don't do this, Kotarou." </p>
<p>He tilted his head a little to the right, looking like a puppy that was kicked out from the moving truck.</p>
<p>Korai sighed, kneeling on the floor to leg the dog tackle him down, giggling at the ticklish licks to his face. </p>
<p>"Ok, ok I can't get angry at you, but Sachiro can." He said, sternly. "That's why this can't get out of here, ok? It'll be our secret." </p>
<p>Kotarou barked happily, giving him a big, wet lick on his cheek.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this is so fluffy wtf</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>